Lunch Break
by kat386
Summary: Hermione gives Harry some exciting news, and he reflects on how far she and Ron have come.


Hermione let herself into Harry's office. He had his back turned to her, and he was talking a mile a minute as his enchanted quill scribbled furiously to copy down all his words. But when he heard her enter, he smiled at her and nodded, motioning for her to sit at the small table that sat in the corner of his office. They often took their lunch together there, and she held up the bag, showing him that she had brought them both lunch. When he was finished composing his letter to Kingsley, he smiled gratefully at her, joining her at the table. She set out a sandwich and a bottle of pumpkin juice in front of him.

"Thanks for lunch, Hermione," he smiled at her. "So how are you feeling this afternoon? Still nauseous?"

"Yeah, a tad," she replied quietly. "I actually went to the doctor this morning."

"What's the verdict?" He asked casually, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Hermione cleared her throat. "You know I wouldn't have thought anything of it but I don't know, for the past two or three weeks I've just felt really off. It's kind of been on going."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I remember you telling me last week that you had been sick. Did the doctor give you any medicine?"

"Actually, Harry, what I have doesn't require medicine."

"No?"

"No, just time."

"Oh, about how much?"

"Well, about nine months, give or take a week."

For a moment there, she thought he finally understood. But then a look of concern spread over his face. "Nine months? Hermione, are you okay? There's got to be something that can be done? Ron will be outraged when he hears about this. We'll take you to see Madame Pomfrey at Hogwarts. She's the most talented Healer I've ever met." He stood and made to grab her arm.

"Harry, sit down, please. Harry, I'm not sick," she smiled brightly at him.

"You're not?"

"Harry, I'm pregnant. Ron and I… we're having a baby," she explained, teary eyed. A dreamy look appeared on her face. Hermione and Ron had struggled slightly with getting pregnant. They had been married even before he and Ginny, and they wanted to get started on trying for a family only months after the wedding. She had suffered a miscarriage, and after that they had stopped _trying_ and decided that it would happen when it was meant to be.

He sat, looking slightly stunned for a moment. Then, suddenly, he jumped up, a huge smile breaking out on his face. "Hermione! This is brilliant! Merlin's beard, this is amazing!" He pulled her into a hug.

"I know! I'm honestly at a loss for words. I don't really know how to tell him though. Do you think he'll be happy as well?"

"Hermione," he sighed. "He's going to be elated. How could you even doubt that?"

She smiled even bigger. "You're right, you're right. Of course." She seemed to be talking more to herself than to her best friend.

He smiled gently at her, remembering when Ginny had found out she was pregnant with James. They had both been nervous to tell Ron and Hermione, knowing better than anyone else their immense struggle with starting a family. So they told the pair before the rest of the Weasley's. They had been elated. Jumping up and hugging them both. Hermione and Ginny squealed together. Hermione had enveloped them in a tight hug, congratulating and telling Ginny she would love to escort her to all her healer appointments. No couple deserved a baby more than Hermione and Ron did. They'd be amazing parents.

"She said the baby is in perfect health as well. She doesn't foresee any complications."

Harry's smile widened. "You should lead with that," he told her. He remembered when he and Ron had found Hermione. Still and seemingly lifeless on the cold, hard tile of the bathroom floor. The updated volume of _Hogwarts, A History_ had been released, and the three of them had their own section. The two men had basically been bouncing up and down with joy at being able to gift Hermione with her beloved book. When they had called her name from the foyer of the flat, and she did not answer, they began to grow nervous. The effects of the war never did wear off. The worst ran through their minds as they began to search the house. Harry had called to Ron when he discovered the bathroom door locked. After calling to her a few more times with no answer, Ron used 'Alohomora.' When the door swung open, Harry didn't have a view of the bathroom, but it was obvious that it was something bad by the way that Ron's face paled nearly instantly. He froze, tears leaking from his eyes. 'Hermione' he had cried, ushering the door open and rushing into his unconscious wife. Harry knew he probably looked almost as bad as Ron when the scene behind the door greeted him. His best friend since first year was strewn across the pristine white floor, a worrying puddle of deep red blood pooled around her. She was pale. Deathly so. Her breathing was labored, and it was immediately clear that if they didn't get her help right away that she wasn't going to make it. Ron's hand were covered in blood as they floundered around trying to figure out where it was coming from. It wasn't until we had brought her to St. Mungo's that we were informed the blood was caused by her severe miscarriage. She had been lucky to live through it. The Weasley's were certainly shaken by it, and no one really wanted to let her out of their sight. She had to take a few weeks of leave while she healed, and she took to staying at the Burrow with Molly, where Fleur, Ginny, and Angelina would often come and keep her company as well.

He shivered as the morbid memory chilled him to the very core. "Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione's eyebrows raised with worry. She must've noticed his change in demeanor.

"I'm just happy things are finally going how you two want them. I don't know a couple more deserving," He choked, surprised to find himself getting so emotional. He kissed her on the cheek as she smiled at him.

"Mr. Potter I just wanted to ask-" one of the young Aurors in training waltzed into his office. He stopped short as he took in the scene before him. Hermione's eyes glistening with fresh tears, Harry smiling at his friend. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt."

Hermione stood smiling at the boy. "That's quite alright. I should be getting back to work anyway." She patted Harry on the head gently. "You boys have a good rest of your day and be safe!" She gently patted the boys arm as she gracefully exited the room.

The new Auror stared after her in awe. The auror department was used to the great Harry Potter, but his female best friend was a war hero they weren't quite so used to seeing. So when the new recruits caught glimpse of her it was a whole new person to ogle at. "You know that's Hermione Granger, right?" The boy said.

Harry chuckled, "I was aware, actually."


End file.
